


燃烧

by Likeit_Dontstop



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeit_Dontstop/pseuds/Likeit_Dontstop
Summary: 比起在电视上亲李昇勋，写不出歌更让昇润困扰。
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon





	燃烧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [combust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923724) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 无授译自Combust（orphan_account）。

该接受惩罚的是南太铉。归根结底，这是他自己的问题：既然他输了传纸游戏，那理应是他被罚。刚出道的时候，大家还会抢着在镜头前做救世主。但那个时候早就过去了，而且南太铉就是自找的。

这是他们的最后一场行程，下次出镜至少还要一个月后。但不知为何没有人打得起精神。录制进入第四个小时，导演还在不停喊暂停，给金秦禹梳理发型，帮南太铉补妆，征收mino的手机。时间已经很晚，采访到一半李昇勋甚至睡着了。姜昇润有一点点同情他，只有一点点。当他掐着李昇勋的嫩肉偷偷弄醒后者时，心头涌上一股报复的快感。也许他该去看心理医生——姜昇润一边想，一边微笑着看向镜头。

南太铉瞪着惩罚卡，看向镜头，又瞪着卡片，一副泫然欲泣的表情。主持人看来很吃这套。

“要不然，”她问，“谁来帮帮他？”南太铉的表情纹丝不动。剩下的人低头专心看手指。不知道哪里传来粉丝的尖叫。

太铉的定力没那么好，再等一会儿他就绷不住了，他们也可以逃过一劫。但是昇润瞥见经纪人在一边挥舞着手臂，仿佛在祈求他们救救自己的职业生涯。经纪人指指太铉，又指指昇润，再指指太铉。姜昇润瞪大眼睛，叹了一口气。

（公司说姜昇润有形象问题——据说大众不喜欢他现在的形象。他们在努力做出改变。）

“我的大英雄…”太铉扑扇着睫毛说。昇润决定下首歌里砍掉他的part。

他作秀式地抽出卡片，然后从头到脚都凝固了。主持人尖声叫了出来，她凭什么这么兴奋。“亲你左边的成员。”她说，然后抬起一只涂了指甲油的手指，点了点（显而易见）李昇勋的胸膛。

“来，让你的美梦成真。”李昇勋轻声说，只有昇润能听见。昇润嗤之以鼻，不给自己思考的机会，也不等胃开始灼烧，便将李昇勋拉近。

这个吻平平无奇。不差，但也比不上他们最好的那几次。李昇勋的嘴唇有些干燥，而魁梧摄像师离他们过近。片刻之后昇润试图抽身——在他们两人中，想逃的那个是昇润，既然他们同意将过去的事留在过去，那就该好好封存——但是李昇勋向来爱演，昇润亦不可以屈服。当李昇勋直起身，钳住昇润的肩膀时，昇润想着镜头的存在闭上了眼。然后他向后退去，一步，两步，主持人激动地鼓起了掌。

昇润做作地抬起袖口擦嘴。李昇勋看起来格外骄傲。

他的嘴唇有些干裂。李昇勋的味道变了。

***

周一有五首新歌截稿。上周一也有五首，上上个周一亦是如此。他们的作品不断被打回，评语要么难懂得像谜语，要么直白得让人肺疼：

多加点钹片（这首歌没有用到钹）；

少点小提琴（同上）；

想象不出志龙唱这样的歌（昇润猜杨社长大概是忘了winner出道的事）。

他们总算挤出了三首半。周五夜里两点，昇润把太铉赶出了录音室：“别忘了睡美容觉。”他半是真心半是讥讽地说。他目送太铉塌着肩膀走进电梯。昇润想跟上他，离开这个地下室，离开这栋大楼，逃进无尽的黑夜。但是他们只有三首半新歌，而他们需要五首。杨社长任命他做了队长，那他必须撑到最后。

大约在凌晨五点和六点间，他睡了过去。惊醒的时候，电脑上显示6:30。屏幕一片空白。整个晚上，他的脑子里也是一片空白，没有任何值得保存的旋律。太铉和他为杨社长写了一首挽歌，但杨社长大概不会喜欢。

他做了一个梦。梦的内容记不清了，但醒来的时候他的脸色酡红内心不安，像做了亏心事应该跟什么人道歉一样。什么人——他也记不清了。7点，李昇勋带着大号的笑容和更大号的咖啡走进来，昇润的脸微微发烫。他不知道为什么。

***

被逼到绝境，又有阿德拉（adderall）的加持，周日晚上 旻 浩和太铉终于强行凑出两首新歌。这让他们获得了缓刑。

“你呢？”杨社长问昇润，像鲨鱼嗅到血腥。

“我没有。”他的嘴里有铁锈味。

杨社长什么都没说。昇润脖子上的汗毛竖了起来。

***

周一节目放送。

反馈分成三种：

一、我量了他们嘴唇之间的距离…好近好近哦…[+80， -220]

二、祝你和李昇勋长长久久，给我送请帖。

郑秀晶，给我滚

三、靠 你有没有看视频？粉丝反应好像很不错！！！

哈哈，嗯。有点怪。

哈哈。

对了，太铉想知道你有没有拿他的足霜。

***

昇润看了视频，整整三遍。

然后又看了三十二遍。

他回到录音室，在那呆了超过十个小时。闵浩给他发粉丝的剪辑视频（“双昇(Vanessa Carlton~A Thousand Miles版）Winner好康”），昇润打开匿名模式偷偷看了。

他什么都没写。

***

他们回到了电视台。灯泡炙热，但是李昇勋摸起来更热。他的嘴唇贴着昇润，他们的身体紧依彼此。他知道、昇润知道他们不可以这样，他知道摄像头正在记录这一切，他知道其他人正在看他们，正在看着发生的一切——”没关系。“昇勋说。这多么不公平，他的大脑自顾自调取回忆，这并不公平，”没关系，为了我。“他的拇指探进了昇润的双唇间。昇润伸出舌尖舔它，胃里却发酸，他想：这不公平。其他人消失了，又或者他们从没来过。现在他们在宿舍里，是训练生时的宿舍，床垫就像他记忆里的那么硬那么不舒服。现在他们在浴室里，他脚下是光滑的瓷砖，空气里的湿气让人无法忍耐。现在他们在随便某一个黑暗的角落里，随便某一个上了锁的练习室，随便什么私密的狭小空间，李昇勋跪下来，而昇润的头甩向后方，紧咬着嘴唇直到淤血——

“是你说的我们不可以这样。”他想说。但是他什么都说不出，因为昇勋将那些未出口的话都吞了下去。昇勋的手指尖点燃了他的皮肤，让他喉头发紧气短，这些感觉熟悉得近乎陌生——

他半硬着醒了。脑海中有一个旋律在回荡。这是一整周来灵感第一次造访。他在卧室里摸索，掀开他和秦禹的东西，试图找到什么东西把曲子写下来，可是两手空空。他走进厨房，在凌晨4点的白织灯下找外卖菜单和马克笔。

第一小节还没写完，李昇勋就佝偻着身子走了进来，脸上带着惺忪的微笑。“嗨。”他说，声音沙哑。昇润几乎忘了他夜里的这幅模样。“你起这么早干什么呢。”

他知道几分钟前李昇勋还在他的梦里。但他也知道脑中的旋律正变得越来越模糊。他弯着腰，想在它彻底消失前用纸笔捉住旋律线。“我，呃，我睡不着。”他撒谎，“你呢？”李昇勋的鼻子皱了起来，“ 旻 浩又在打呼，我不逃出来就只能把他闷死了。你说呢？”

昇润扑嗤笑了，倚着流理台说，“如果你想要多分一点part，明明还有别的方法。”

“也许我可以说服你，是吗？”仅仅那一瞬间，李昇勋的声音低沉且炙热。昇润被触动了。他像个吊绳上的木偶，直到有人——这个人——来唤醒他前，都一动不动毫无知觉。他抬起头，希望自己的脸上除了冷酷的无动于衷什么都没有泄露。李昇勋的嘴角向上弯起来，像只灿烂的大狗，然后转身从柜子里掏出了咖啡罐，一边无忧无虑地说起他最近看的电视剧。昇润听着他说，被他抑扬顿挫的釜山口音麻痹了。他可以为了李昇勋的声音而死。

脑海中的旋律不复存在。他不在乎，只是看着李昇勋的喉结。

***

他并没有立刻意识到自己在做什么。

因为他也不是天天如此。他没有半夜睡不着睁着眼睛痴痴想念从前李昇勋在练习室里用手帮他的日子，或是在浴室里下身相抵李昇勋为了不让其他训练生听见用指节堵住他的嘴。如果他渴望什么，也只是身体上的欲念，随便什么人都行。而当房间里空无一人只有他的时候，这欲念更加强烈。但是现在，他不会为了李昇勋屏住呼吸——他从前也不会，不过现在更不可能，至少在他们了断后就不会了。

但他逃不开。

不是那个吻——即使整个星期每当昇润经过时，李昇勋都会夸张地撅起嘴唇——而是那种感觉，那种让他嘴唇麻木腑脏扭曲膝盖酸软的贪婪的欲望，不停得回来造访他。他觉得自己像回到了19岁，因为荷尔蒙过剩而恍惚。不过现在的他比19岁更高，发型更好看，比19岁时肩上多了一个勉强算是成功男团的重担。他应该去担心一些更重要的事情，而不是这个吻，这个最多不过是作秀噱头的吻，像是他们喝醉时闵浩喜欢大声念的同人小说里的情节。

那甚至不算是一个多好的吻。

他把自己反锁在录音室里。他告诉自己，他会将这个吻和这些无用的心跳从脑海中抽离，写进歌里，将他们锁进一个wav文件里直到发烂发臭最终死去。也许杨社长会觉得这是他写过的最好的歌，也许他会赚很多很多钱，然后他可以把这些钱打给李昇勋，让他发誓永守贞洁。

他和播放键面面相觑。

三个小时过去了，软件弹出自动提示，建议他适时保存。（他录制了全长0.0000分钟的音频。）他被激怒了，强制退出程序当做报复。

***

他洗了个冷水澡，没什么用。他又洗了个热水澡，总算是有点用。但他用完了所有热水，只好听太铉碎碎念些关于礼节和礼貌的废话：我的毛孔需要时间张开，昇润呀，不准笑。他一边擦头发一边装出忏悔的样子。等太铉说完，昇润也终于冷静了下来：这没什么，他一边想一边给太铉让开地方，我在杞人忧天。而与此同时，李昇勋顶着乱糟糟的头发走进了卫生间，浴巾低低地挂在胯骨上。（他那头鸟窝与其说是头发不如说是木偶的假发，而且浴巾上满是呱呱叫的小鸭图案，但昇润不在乎。）昇润用力擦自己的头发，擦得皮肤都红了。

“兄弟们，”李昇勋说，“我们什么时候一起洗澡了？没关系，我也可以。保护环境嘛。”他比了一个和平的手势。昇润死死盯着镜子里的李昇勋。也许他也应该让毛孔张开。“我们把秦禹叫进来。互相擦肥皂。”

李昇勋的眉毛像在跳舞。太离谱了。

他的躯干纤长，昇润还记得唇舌在其上游走的触感。

“穿好衣服。”昇润对着镜子吼道，“一个小时后开会。”他大步流星走出浴室，身体挺得笔直，下面也快要直起来了。他感觉得到李昇勋和太铉在用不可思议地眼神看他。他不在乎。他再也不要看到李昇勋了，哪怕只是一眼——直到他恢复对事态的控制或者直到他死。哪个先都行。他希望是死亡。

***

为什么是李昇勋，他问自己。但他也不知道答案。他们成团三年，做朋友五年，在一起——别管什么叫“在一起”——的时间不过一隙，几个月而已。政治家会称之为“年轻时犯的错”。自那时起他也同别人交往过，女孩们，也有几个男孩。他并没有无时无刻在心中勾画李昇勋，一点也没有。

当李昇勋说，“我们需要考虑我们的将来”时，他是同意的。他点了头，同李昇勋尴尬地拥抱，又更尴尬地握手。他们现在是朋友，只是朋友，这是他们已经熟悉了的角色，就好像从前什么都没有发生过。我已经放下了，昇润告诉自己，差一点点就信了。

但是李昇勋的微笑，大笑，开的那些傻乎乎的玩笑都让昇润想要他。昇润真的很想要他。他不是想同李昇勋牵手还是叫他”亲爱的“，不是秦禹和 旻 浩喜欢看的电视剧里的那种。他不是想要一个男朋友。他只是想要——他想要什么？

他的心里有什么在沸腾，血管中有炼金术，将欲望，疲憊，和其他什么更深沉的东西融合在一起。他的血液随时可以点燃，而李昇勋的手里握着火柴。

他不知道，当他拥有的一切都燃尽时，会发生什么。

***

有时候，他逮到李昇勋偷看他。不只最近，过去几年间一直如此，做winner时，team A出道战的时候，做回好朋友时，莫不如此。更早以前李昇勋不是这样看他的，那个时候他的眼神更柔软。但即使现在，李昇勋的目光仍能让昇润的心融化。被抓到时，李昇勋总会微微一笑，时机恰到好处，所以昇润无法断定这一切不是想象。然后要么太铉打了他的胳膊，要么秦禹叫了他的名字，然后昇润就忘了追究，直到再次发生，下一次，三个月后，一辈子以后。

“先放手的人是你。”他想说。但他也同意了的，不是吗？何况他并不在乎，他们都不在乎，所以又有什么好说的呢？

***

旻 浩开始来录音室陪他。他想这或许是其他人在暗示什么。秦禹不止一次谈起他的黑眼圈，太铉说要跟他分享自己的眼霜，半是取笑半是真心。 旻 浩的做法更随意——他们经常熬夜，不说话，只电脑键盘的击打声和硬盘工作中的嗡鸣。在这段时间中，昇润可以假装一切都正常，假装地球没有突然逆转，假装过去的半个小时里他没有一直在想李昇勋的头发闻起来什么样。这样很好，很正常——很长时间里久违的正常，直到：

“所以你到底怎么回事，” 旻 浩一边问，一边皱着眉试图地辨认昇润龙飞凤舞的旋律线，“我没有别的意思，”他继续说，没管昇润的哼声，“但这歌…真不行。”

“多谢你的反馈，”昇勋喃喃道，恶狠狠地瞪着纸上的八分音符，简直好像音符侮辱了他的母亲，“我会铭记于心。”

“滚蛋。” 旻 浩轻松地说，“如果我给你看了这样的歌你得骂我一个小时。你两个月前就是这样干的。”

昇润从笔记本里撕下那一页，捏成纸团。“我知道，”他瞄准垃圾桶，落地时差了半米，“靠。”

然后他们又不说话了。昇润瞪着他的笔记本， 旻 浩在网上乱逛。楼上，李昇勋正在教太铉和秦禹新歌的编舞。昇润想象着李昇勋背心被拉上去、身体被汗浸透的样子，脑子里顿时什么音乐都没有了。好一会儿他才意识到 旻 浩在同他说话。

“兄弟，” 旻 浩说，昇润从没听过这么尴尬的语气。他朝 旻 浩看去。“ 你知道的——我是说，凭借你的写作才能，还有——你对自己太狠了——” 这还是昇润第一次看到他的脸这么红。“我们都在陪着你，这才是最重要的。”

昇润想笑，但他说不出话。“谢谢，”他小声说。 旻 浩耸了耸肩，看起来总算松了一口气。昇润的心中有一些愧疚，但他说不清这是为什么。他们最终拼出了一首新歌——90%是 旻 浩写的，但杨社长没有把它扔回来，行刑日又晚了一天。

***

他在其中越陷越深。

“其中”是什么，他不敢说，也不敢想。他脑中一个理智的声音说，这不过是“痴人的钟情”。可“钟情”听起来像是形容18世纪的维多利亚绅士（而如果这是他的角色那李昇勋又在扮演什么？），但“钟情”总比陷入幼稚单相思的小学鸡好。他早已过了那个年纪，也从来不像50年代的颓废青少年。

大概是因为他太久没有亲过另一个人了。李昇勋的皮肤太柔软，而他空窗太久。“钟情”——就是如此。没有什么不是撸一管不能解决的。他可以让自己停下。他现在就可以。

他闭上双眼，强迫自己去回想那些曾经的幻想。小区加油站里裙子绷得紧紧的女孩；九年级的老师，手指长且有茧，笑容有一丝残忍；和少女时代一起困在热带小岛上。

可仅仅几分钟，幻想的形貌便开始变化：权侑莉的手变得更加粗糙，加油站女孩的头发变得更短，在他指间的发丝质地变得更加粗粝。

李昇勋湿润的口腔包裹着他，抬头看向昇润时，双眼和瞳孔都放大了，热烈而急迫，带着不顾一切的渴望。这幅场景是昇润最好的催化剂，他按耐不住粗暴地向前挺腰，在心中某个阴暗的角落，回味李昇勋喉咙里的哽咽，和手指仓促间抓上他的腰际而留下的无法解释的红印。李昇勋的双眼愈加湿润，他抬头凝视着昇润，眼中的疯狂如同向神明祈求的信徒。

昇润到了。他喘息出声。屋子里又热又湿，他攥着床单直到心脏停止狂跳，但那一刻始终未到，也许他的心脏永远不会停下——

“操，”他喃喃道，颤抖着吐出长长一口气。

（“哥们，”秦禹挡着眼睛说，“现在是早上四点。”昇润没理他。）

***

记者问他们会不会为iKON翻倍的销量感到担心。昇润笑着回答：他们只为对方骄傲。那天晚上，他们喝得酩酊大醉。

醉了的昇润通常很忧郁，但今晚不同，今晚他已竭尽所有。他们对着酒瓶吹，酒精从他的喉管轻松滑进腑脏，从眼角看去，世界锃亮发光。他朝着太铉、朝着秦禹微笑，朝着世界微笑，一切似乎都变好了。

李昇勋也醉了，也与往常的醉态不同。不是回归活动时微醺而软绵的样子，也不是巡演或者拍摄时因时差过载而略显神经质的模样。昇润从未见过眼前这个李昇勋，身体松懈下来，形貌变得涣散。一会儿挂在南太铉身上，像双生柴郡猫，一会儿又去逗弄秦禹，笑嘻嘻地被后者推开。而当他将目光转向昇润时，那双眼中蕴含的某种东西如此明了，冻得昇润说不出话来。

闵浩，太铉和秦禹喝得太快，销量的平平无奇与促狭记者雪上加霜的双重打击，他们醉倒的时候两点都没到。昇润同李昇勋躺在睡死过去的同伴间，一边交换酒瓶一边打足球游戏。下半场过去十分钟，昇润的球队（阿联酋队——为什么，昇润自己也不知道）败局已定。每丢一球他都灌一口酒，等比赛结束的时候他眼中的世界已不仅是锃亮发光，而几乎可算得上是熠熠生辉。

你像被点燃了的太阳。昇润这样告诉李昇勋，虽然话说得磕磕绊绊，但挡不住充沛的情绪，他几乎认不出这是自己的声音，“我可以把这句话写进歌里，”他说，“要是有记者问——记者问起来我就说、说这写的是一个女孩儿。”他这样想着，想着作为女孩儿的李昇勋，笑得跌倒了，头嗑在地板上，但他没有感觉。他什么也感觉不到。

李昇勋笑了，猫一般狡黠。看着他的笑脸，昇润的五脏拧成了一团；又或者这只是烈酒在烧灼他腹胃。手臂上传来电流通过的酥麻知觉，好一会儿他才反应过来那并非来自静电或麻痹的神经，而是李昇勋的手指顺着他的血管拓摹，缱绻地让他作呕。

当他发觉李昇勋在亲他的时候他已经亲了回去。清晨来临，他想这也许只是一场梦境。

***

他醒时李昇勋已经走了。但他在昇润的脑海中留下了一首歌。也许这场交易并不公平。

*** 

李昇勋一直在看昇润。昇润一直在无视他。他已经得到了想要的东西：音乐，褒奖，和腹腔内一团死火留下的灰烬——这是创作榜单热曲必须经历的悲剧。

*** 

“我们得聊一聊那个晚上。”李昇勋说。

昇润耸肩，“我们喝醉了，”他说，装出漫不经心的样子，“这种事偶尔会发生。”

“昇润，”李昇勋说，他听起来几乎在咆哮，但昇润喜欢，他不自觉地微笑起来，而李昇勋的双眸暗了下去。

***

李昇勋说：我不可以。

但他的手按在昇润的胯上，他的嘴撞在昇润的唇瓣上——那么用力撞得昇润几乎看见星星。昇勋试图抗议，抗议被李昇勋尽数吞进腹中。于是昇润迎向他，将自己的舌头探入昇勋的齿关。

一切发生地太快——李昇勋比从前强壮了许多，如今可以在他的手臂上留下一串指印。他亲吻昇润的模样那么娴熟，大约是这些年间有充分地练习。昇润的喉头发酸，他对这嫉妒的情绪并不陌生。他想咬下去，想在李昇勋的身上留下什么印记。惩罚也好，警告也好：也许他现在属于你但是曾经过去某个时候他勉强可以算是属于我。但昇勋那么轻易就将他推了回来。他的头撞在浴室的瓷砖上，眼皮下亮起一片令人晕眩又沉醉的星星。

李昇勋到得很快。他倚在昇润的肩膀上，牵引昇润的手腕完成最后几下套弄，最后一下那么慢，慢得让昇润几乎发疯，让抽泣的喘息冲破了他的喉头。他紧闭着双眼，将卫生间的灯，李昇勋的脸，和所有其他都隔绝在外。他的手指尖，掌心里，牛仔裤的档部，全都沾满了李昇勋的东西，像被标记了一样。他感到自尊受伤，又厌恶这样想的自己。他没有到，但李昇勋的吻那么轻浅那么甜蜜，而他是个不敢索取更多的懦夫，这也许已经足够。

***

“昇润，”李昇勋说，“我不可以。我们不可以。”

“我知道，”姜昇润回答他，他的声音如此微弱随时随地将要随风飘去，“我当然知道。”

他们尴尬地拥抱，又更加尴尬地握手，然后一边说笑一边回到楼上找秦禹。这个晚上剩下的时间里，他们回避着彼此。

***

第二天姜昇润写出了新歌。歌不差。不止不差，甚至很好，好过他几个月来的写的所有曲子（至少 旻 浩和太铉这样认为）。但在姜昇润自己听来这首歌既无趣又俗套，找不到一丝火焰存在的痕迹，即使烈焰仍在他心中燃烧，仍在留下灼伤。杨社长很喜欢这首歌。

它被收录进他们下一张专辑。被问起时姜昇润说，写的是一个女孩儿。


End file.
